At the Ruined City/I Wanna Be Like You
Louie scat-sings: Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang Monkey #?: Ha, ha, we got them, King Louie! Monkey #?: Man, we got them, we got them! Louie: Ha, ha, ha, So you're the man-cub? Crazy! Mowgli: I'm not as crazy as you are! Flora: (in Rapunzel's voice) Put him down! drops Mowgli on the ground Mowgli: You cut that out! Franklin: Put us down too! drops Franklin, Pom, Flora and Isabelle on the ground Pom: Ooh! That monkey! Not like our friend, Zephir, Isabelle. Flora: (in Penny's voice) There, there, Isabelle. I'll never let that monkey do that to you again (kissing Isabelle) Don't cry. Like you said, Pom. These monkeys are not like Zephir. Louie: Cool it, kids. Unwind yourself. (singing) Do-doot doot-doot do (spoken) Now come on. Let's shake, cousin. Mowgli: What do you want me for? Louie: Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana, throws a banana into Mowgli's mouth that you want to stay in the jungle. Mowgli (with mouth full): Stay in the jungle? I sure do. Louie: Good. And ol' King Louie, (singing): Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do (speaks) that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas. shows three fingers and throws two bananas into Mowgli's mouth Have we got a deal? Mowgli (with mouth even fuller): Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. Louie: Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya. (singing) A bop-bop do-do do-be-do Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh The jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop And that's what's botherin' me I wanna be a man, man-cub, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around Ohh, oobie-do, Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Tee Louie: Talk like you, Monkeys: Too Louie: Too! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Louie: You see it's true, Monkeys: Shoo-ba dee-do Louie: An ape like me Monkeys: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee Can learn to be Human too makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah applaud Mowgli: Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good. Louie: Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. Mowgli: But I don't know how to make fire Louie sings: Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true his family, Franklin's friends, Baloo and Bagheera reach the walls of the Ruins Now give me the secret, man-cub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you Bagheera: Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after. Baloo: I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat! Bagheera: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn. Baloo: You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both. Babar: Are you listening to us? Baloo: Oh, yeah, yeah Bagheera: Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that? Celeste: Uh, Babar? Where are they going? Baloo (walking and dancing along when Babar turns to him and Franklin's friends walking and talking): I'm gone then, solid gone. Babar: (in Bagheera's voice) Not yet, Baloo! servant monkey and Mowgli come by, dancing, and when Bagheera reaches for Mowgli, Baloo enters, dressed up as a big probably female monkey : Baloo: Hey! (singing) Da-zaap bon-ronee Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non Hene-bebe-re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! Louie: Abba-do-dee? Baloo: With a reep-bon-naza! Louie: Eh ba-daba doy Baloo: Well-a-la-ba zini Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop Baloo: See-ble-bop, dooney Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Baloo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! Louie: Rrrawr, rrrawr Baloo: Get mad, baby! Louie: Hada-lada hada-lada Baloo: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle Baloo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot Baloo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da Louie: Yoo-hoo-hoo Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Dee Louie: Talk like you Monkeys: Too Baloo: Too-oo-oo! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Everybody: You see it's true, hoo-hoo (Franklin's friends dance) Someone like me-ee-ee Can learn to be like someone like me Baloo: Take me home, Daddy! Everybody: Can learn to be like someone like you Louie: One more time! disguise falls off Baloo alone: Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Ehh.. Monkey #?: It's Baloo, the bear! Monkey #?: Yeah, that's him! Monkey #?: How'd he get in there? Mowgli: Baloo, it's you. goes the classical scene where Mowgli goes from Monkeys to Baloo/Bagheera several times resulting in desctuction of Ancient Ruins Celeste: Are you all right, kids? Flora: Yes, Mom. Baloo: Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts